-Being Rewritten-
by ConradPat
Summary: Based on the mod for Hearts of Iron 4 titled 'Red World'. It takes place in the year 2010 where the Soviet Union won the Cold War. Ryan Becking grew up in Chicago within the American Peoples Commonwealth and raised from birth with a hatred for Communism and Socialism. Will he make it to the American Republic or will his adventure have an early end? God only knows.
1. Chapter 1: The American Eagle Flies Low

**Authors Note: So, here it is, my story based on the mod Red World for Hearts of Iron 4. For any newcomers this is only my second story, my first is Revela Magnas, which is about the United States of America being transported to the world of RWBY. This story, however, will be on a lower rung my list of priorities since Revela Magnas (RM) will be taking higher priority until I get a few more chapters into it. This first chapter's gonna be rather short, but don't worry every chapter from this one onwards is gonna be much longer. Now then LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION.**

* * *

 **Ryan Becking's POV**

June 29th, 1987, a date for which my parents say they'll never forget. It was the day the United States of America, believed to be the bastion of democracy and a fine example of the supposed success of capitalism collapsed. From that day onward the legacy of the United States was that of a failed experiment that had collapsed under its own weight as it desperately tried to cling to whatever it had left. Now, however, it's used as the prime example of the 'failure' of capitalism and it's often agreed upon by many political scientists that it was doomed to fall ever since it's conception. I however disagree. My name is Ryan by the way, and this is the story of how I lived the years following the collapse of the United States, however, in order to get a better understanding of something, you have to take a look of when it all began.

 **June 29th, 1987**

 **Madison, Wisconsin USA**

 **9:17 PM**

 **Day of The Collapse**

 **Frank Becking's POV**

Today sucked.

Today really sucked, hard. I would've gone to work today, but unfortunately for me and everyone else in this damned city no one could. The riots had badly damaged the areas where the most jobs were, and the state of Wisconsin along with the entirety of the US was in a state of Martial Law, and because of that no one was allowed outside past 8:00 PM with the only exception being law enforcement and city services. So, in order to help pass time with my wife, I decided to just watch TV and hope that tomorrow brings a different story. We were in the middle of watching a random comedy we found whilst browsing. That's when it happened. The movie went to black and was replaced with the image of the emergency alert system.

* * *

 **EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM**

 **United States Government**

 **Issued a**

 **Government Shutdown**

 **Presidential Message:**

 **This is a message from the office of the President of the United States. The elected government has now resigned. All control over regions has been relinquished to the state governments. The United States has been dissolved.**

* * *

"What the hell?" was all I could manage to say.

"The US is being dissolved? What does that mean?" My wife, Jessie asked, her face just as perplexed as mine probably was.

It took awhile to formulate a proper answer, so I just went with the best thing I could come up with.

"The US doesn't exist anymore" I replied simply.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's a wrap. Again sorry if this chapter seemed too short for you guys, but chapter 2 will be up soon hopefully, and it'll definetly be much longer than this one. However, I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Brings Change

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of 'Red World: The American Eagle'. In the last chapter we were left with somewhat of a cliffhanger, and it was also a rather short chapter as well, but this chapter will pick up where we left off and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Now, LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION!**

* * *

 **June 29th, 1987**

 **Madison, Wisconsin Former-USA**

 **9:35 PM**

 **Day of The Great Collapse**

 **Frank Becking's POV**

"Hurry up Jess!" I yelled, frantically trying to pack what we could into what little suitcases we had.

"I am, I am!" She yelled back. She was having a hard time trying to fit the rest of her clothes into a bag. I walked over to her and took out the ones that couldn't fit, but she tried to fight my grip.

"No, no, we need clothes, I'm not leaving these here!" Jess argued.

"We have no choice, Jess! We need to get to Chicago where my mother is as soon as possible, there's no room, and we have no time left, leave them here!" I replied. She seemed to have given up as her grip on the clothes had lessened and I was able to throw them on the floor and resume packing what I could. Jess had agreed to handle clothes, and I had decided to get essentials, such as food, soap, and drinks. Once we had finished packing we rushed to the car. I opened the door, carrying my bag, while Jessie rushed out before me towards the car. I closed the door and locked it, then I looked around my local neighborhood. It seemed many people had the same idea. I and Jessie would be heading to Chicago to meet up with my mother where we could settle down and wait everything out. She had called us just minutes after the broadcast in a voice that requested urgency. She needed us there as soon as possible, as she didn't want the majority of the family to be split up. Jessie had packed her bag into the car, and I followed suit, I got the keys out of my pocket and inserted them into the ignition. The car's engine roared to life, and I pressed down on the acceleration pedal and pulled out of the driveway, before speeding down the road heading south. After about 10 minutes of driving, we reached the city limits of Madison, and I instantly regretted taking the route I had taken.

The road was backed up by what appeared to be three National Guard APC's had blocked one of the major roads. They had set up a checkpoint to monitor who was going in and who was going out. As we got closer to the National Guard's checkpoint I looked out from my window to see how bad the traffic was down the road. It was very clear that the traffic had piled up for as far as the eye could see.

"Damn it" I groaned,

"What is it?" Jessie asked, curious about my frustration.

"The National Guard's set up a checkpoint and now we're gonna have to deal with hours worth of traffic" I explained.

After the line had shortened up a bit, we were next to be vetted through. I stopped at the checkpoint to be greeted by a young man, my eyes wandered to his patches and the first thing that caught my eye was the area that was meant for the United States flag was replaced with the flag of Wisconsin. It threw me off at first until the National Guardsmen knocked on my car door's window for what had apparently been the 3rd time. I was taken out of my daze and rolled down the window.

"I'm gonna need to see your identification papers" the young man stated.

I fished through the car and found my ID and handed it to the young man. He handed it to what must've been his superior who then typed it into a hastily set up computer.

The guardsmen then asked, "Do you have any criminal history whatsoever?"

"I may have two or three DUI's, but other than that I doubt it." I had answered.

He then turned to his superior and asked, "Does that check out?"

His superior then answered him with "Yup, checks out, he has two DUI's."

"Okay then, you're free to move up," the guardsmen said as he turned to me.

Out of curiosity I then asked, "So who ordered the checkpoints to be set up?"

The guardsmen then answered, "The orders came directly down from now interim president of the Republic of Wisconsin Tommy Thompson."

'Interim president?' I thought, slightly confused.

"Okay," I had replied, but I was still extremely confused, and there was no doubt it would take awhile for me to become accustomed to this whole 'The US has been dissolved' thing.

I then drove forward into the next open space in the long line of traffic. It seemed almost everyone there was heading to the same places, there was time to stop and talk to other drivers next to us, and most of them were heading to Chicago as well, others going to St. Louis, and even Atlanta, as there was a rumour that a successor state of the US apparently named 'The American Republic' had been set up in the South with its capital in Atlanta. A few others were also heading to other cities such as Grand Rapids, Montana, San Francisco California, and such. Everything had seemed to happen so fast, I couldn't keep track of it all, and it was all so disorienting. Eventually, after a long almost 9-hour drive, we arrived in Chicago.

 **June 30th, 1987**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **6:27 AM**

 **Day After The Great Collapse**

I got out of the car and left Jessie as she had long fallen asleep on the ride here. I walked up the steps to the porch of my mother's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and I was greeted by the sight of my dearest mother. She smiled as her face was filled with joy upon seeing me. I walked up to her and gave her a hug as I could see in her eyes that she too was just as confused and disoriented as I was due to recent events. We were always a patriotic family, we loved our nation, we loved the way our lives were, but all good things must come to an end. I later woke Jessie up and we headed inside in order to unpack our things and get settled into what would be our new home. It was big enough for us, and thankfully it would be big enough for any children we would have if we had children here. However, our biggest thing to worry about right now was to get rest, a lot of rest, because for now, I could use a break from life.

 **6 Years Later**

 **September 15th, 1993**

 **3:00 AM**

 **Chicago, Illinois American Peoples Commonwealth (APC)**

"What're you gonna name him?" the nurse asked Jessie.

"Hmm, Ryan, yeah, his name's Ryan, Ryan Becking," Jessie answered.

"Welcome to the world Ryan, my son," I said, as I looked endearingly at my son who had just been born. I was so happy that day, and I wholeheartedly believed that my son would do great things in his life, but there was a part of me in the back of my mind that wasn't so sure. I wasn't sure the world we lived in now would be able to give him the chance to do great things. The world had changed so much since 'The Great Collapse' and was continuing to change. There was a TV in the hospital room and it had caught my attention.

~Newly elected interim President of the Republic of Wisconsin Chuck Chvala has announced today that the National Assembly has voted in favor of the "Great Lakes Unification Act" that will unify the Great Lakes nations of Minnesota, Northern Michigan, and Wisconsin into the Great Lakes Republic with the chosen capital of Milwaukee. Stay tuned as we cover this story on the Pan American News Network or PANN for short~

And the world just continues to change more and more every day. I didn't know what the future had in store for us, but what I did know was that the world was gonna continue to change drastically from this point onward. However, the only thing we had to worry about at the time, was to be prepared for whatever life threw at us.

 **17 Years Later**

 **January 7th, 2010**

 **6:00 AM**

 **Chicago, Illinois American Peoples Commonwealth (APC)**

 **Ryan Becking's POV**

Finally, we get to my part of the story. It started off as any other day really. I had school in about an hour and a half so I figured stopping somewhere for some chocolate chip pancakes wouldn't hurt. I stopped in front of a small restaurant, there was a pair of military police out in the front wearing their signature American Peoples Commonwealth military uniform. Their fatigues were digital white camo with matching combat vests and boots. On both of their right arms were sashes with red and white stripes, and a blue square in the center with a white fist located in the middle. The military police often patrolled areas where small businesses were often located in order to conduct inspections to make sure all the requirements of the "Boston Revolutionary Accords" were met. The "Boston Revolutionary Accords" was a government policy issued by the Commonwealth Central Committee and approved by none other than the "great" president Noam Chomsky.

The accords made major economic changes, all large businesses in the nation were controlled by the government while small businesses were allowed to exist, however, due to anti-capitalist restrictions put in place by the government they were rare and the ones you did find were struggling. Nonetheless, I took the opportunity to enjoy myself some delicious chocolate chip pancakes. A waiter had met me after I had gone through the entrance and helped me find a table. The small family-owned restaurant was bigger than most, but it was also fairly empty, as I saw that most of the tables and booths were unoccupied. I chose a booth in the far corner of the restaurant next to a window. The waiter nodded and told me that he would give me time to decide what I wanted, but I then quickly informed him that I had already made up my mind on what I wanted.

"Oh, what will it be then sir?" he asked as he pulled out his notebook to write down my order.

I then proceeded to tell him what I wanted for my meal. I had ordered a stack of 4 chocolate chip pancakes along with some applesauce on the side. For a drink, I ordered chocolate milk.

"Okay, thank you for your order, we'll try to get it to you right away sir." the waiter said with the usual professional smile you'd expect from a restaurant waiter.

I replied back with a genuine smile, "Thank you" and proceeded to gaze out the window while the waiter walked away to have my order be prepared. The booth was probably one of the most comfortable booths I've ever sat in. The leather was colored blue and the wooden frame was probably oak, I couldn't say for sure as I didn't know much about carpentry. I was gazing out the window, watching as a lot of the other small shops began opening up and as people went about their daily routine. You could almost say that everyone was living happy lives, but that's only if you hadn't noticed the smaller details. If you paid more attention you would eventually notice how everyone was avoiding the Military Police. Why? Because they're afraid of them, simple as that. They're like the Gestapo, break one rule and you get the shit beat out of you or they extort you for one hell of a fine. They're not all bad though, hell, I know a few personally who signed up, because they actually want to do good and help people. However, the entire branch is filled with corrupt and brutal officers as well as incompetent fools who call themselves commanders. Life under the rule of the APC is hard, cruel, and even dull at times. I just wish there was something I could do to change that. I just wish things were like what my father always described life as being like, back when the entire Pan-American region was united, back when there was the United States of America. Back when things were better, for everyone.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm currently typing this on a completely new computer since the last one's hard drive was fried. I also had lost motivation to write, but I've found a new boost of motivation and I'm using it to hopefully write more, longer, and better chapters. This chapter was definitely longer than the previous one, but I plan on making them even longer from now on as most chapters I write for my stories are around 2k words, and I've received some reviews saying that I should write longer chapters so yeah. Anyways, I know this is my least popular story (with a staggering following of 0 people), but oh well that's not gonna stop me from writing this story, as I still love writing as much as ever. Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter when it's posted.**


End file.
